Enamorada de un Desconocido
by Cindy Ec
Summary: Kagome es una empresaria solitaria. Y una persona desconocida de sí misma hará que cambie y conozca el gran valor de la vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

"_De verdad lo que más odio es de ir de compras y más con estas temperaturas tan altas. Ahora que me lo pregunto ¿por qué vine yo, si podía ir mi asistente? Ya lo recuerdo la despedí hoy en la mañana. Ahora tendré que contratar otra"_ caminaba una joven empresaria fastidiada por las calles de la ciudad. Era como si todo el mundo la odiara. Esa misma mañana se quedo sin comida en el refrigerador, su asistente renuncio, asía un calor infernal y… En eso unas personas salen corriendo chocando el hombro de la azabache. Estaban manchados de sangre y con algunas cosas en manos. No le dio importancia y prosiguió caminando. Voltea al callejón donde salieron esas personas y a lo lejos mira una persona tirada en el piso. Mira a ambos lados y poca dudosa se adentra al callejón para ayudar a la persona tirada. Cuando llego con él, tenia marcas en el cuerpo donde lo golpearon y de la cabeza salía sangre, estaba inconsciente en eso no había duda. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo llevaría a esa persona con un medico para que lo atendiera? Es demasiado alto. A como pudo cargo a la persona y la dirigió a su auto que no estaba lejos de ahí. Lo sube al auto y se dirige al consultorio más cercano.

"_Me duele la cabeza. ¿Por qué me duele la cabeza? Y ¿Por qué tengo frio?"_ abre los ojos para encontrarse con una joven sentada en un sillón y una mujer con vestido blanco.  
—Al fin despiertas— dijo la azabache levantándose del sillón — ¿Te sientes mejor?— pregunto acercándose a él cruzando de brazos  
—Si me siento mejor pero ¿Qué es lo que me paso?— pregunto pasando su mano a la cabeza  
—Esta mañana al parecer te asaltaron y por suerte iba pasando por ahí. Estabas inconsciente en un callejón y solo te ayude— contesto cortante — ¿No lo recuerdas?—  
—No. No lo recuerdo— contesto pensante  
—Ya veo—  
—Al parecer ya despertó el paciente— dijo el doctor ingresando en aquella habitación — ¿Cómo te sientes?— pregunto  
—Me duele la cabeza. Pero en eso bien— contesto el ambarino  
—Si al parecer esos ladrones sí que te dieron un buen golpe. Tengo que llenar unos datos y necesito hacerte unas preguntas. Son sencillas—  
— ¿Eh? Está bien—  
—Bueno. Con lo importante ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunto  
—Me llamo— se quedo pensando. Estaba en blanco, no tenía ningún nombre en su cabeza  
— ¿Si? ¿Cómo te llamas?— el doctor lo observaba  
—Te estás haciendo una pregunta sencilla contesta— demando la azabache  
—Es que… N-no sé cómo me llamo—  
— ¿Cómo que no sabes cómo te llamas? Eso es ridículo deja de estar jugando y contesta ya. No tengo todo el tiempo— dijo enojada  
—No estoy jugando es enserio—  
—Así que ¿No recuerdas cómo te llamas?— comenzó a pensar —Y bien ¿Sabes dónde vives? ¿Cómo se llama tu madre, tu padre? ¿Algo?—  
—No— contesto pensando —Tengo la mente en blanco. Lo único que se, es que ella me ayudo— señalo a la azabache —y usted es… es— paso su mano en la cabeza para recordar, mas no tenia éxito  
—Creo que es lo que me temía— dijo el doctor levantándose de la camilla  
— ¿Qué es lo que temía Doctor Bankotsu?—  
—Ese golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue demasiado fuerte asiendo que perdiera la memoria—  
—Quiere decir que este joven tiene amnesia— lo observo — ¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer?—  
—Me temo que nada Kagome. No se puede saber si la amnesia es temporal o…— es interrumpido por el joven ambarino  
—Disculpen. Disculpen pero me podrían decir ¿Qué es amnesia?—  
—Es alguien que perdió la memoria. Tonto— contesto la azabache.  
—Kagome al parecer el golpe fue demasiado fuerte. No solo olvido sus datos personales si no el significado de las cosas—  
—Disculpen ¿Qué es Kagome?— pregunto curioso el ambarino  
—Es mi nombre— contesto molesta — ¿Qué es lo que se tiene que hacer en una situación así?—Sus recuerdos regresaran con el tiempo, y también…— lo volvió a interrumpir el ambarino  
— ¿Por qué tengo esta cosa?— pregunto curioso al ver un objeto en su dedo índice  
—Pues mira… Eso sirve para…—  
— ¿Y que es ese aparato que ase tu, tu, tu?—  
—Eso está conectado a…—  
— ¿Y porque tengo esta cosa en la cabeza?— se quito la gaza de la cabeza— Es molesta ¿Y porque?—  
— ¡Te podrías callar ya!— dijo gritando la azabache molesta. Bankotsu, el ambarino como la enfermera la volearon a ver sorprendidos —Ya estoy harta de esta situación. No sé porque me preocupo por ti. Eres un completo desconocido. No es mi problema si perdiste la memoria. Te ayude en lo que podía. Ahora me largo— tomo su bolso y salió habitación seguida por Bankotsu  
—Espera Kagome. Espera no te desesperes. ¿Qué va a pasar con él?—  
— ¿Qué no escuchaste lo que dije? No me interesa yo me largo, haz lo que quieras con él. Mátalo, sácalo a patadas de tu hospital. No sé — comenzó a caminar para irse de ese lugar. Se dirigió al estacionamiento para ir a su auto e irse de ese lugar. Quita el seguro del auto y lo abre se iba adentrar cuando el ambarino apareció de la nada.  
— ¿A dónde vas Kagome?— pregunto él con cara triste  
—A donde más. A mi casa. Tengo que trabajar mañana. Por tu culpa estoy atrasada en mi trabajo—  
—Discúlpame no era mi intensión. Creo que ya no te voy a ver mas ¿No es así?—  
—Así es— contesto  
—Entonces. Creo que… creo que me tengo que ir. Gracias por todo— iba a caminar pero es interrumpido por ella  
— ¿A dónde vas a ir? Y luego con es bata de hospital—  
— ¿Qué cosa?— miro la bata  
—Estas desnudo sabes y si te miran en la calle así te llevaran en la cárcel. Eso está mal—  
— ¿Desnudo? ¿Qué es desnudo? ¿Qué es cárcel? Entonces me lo quitare— se levanto la bata dejando al descubierto su desnudes.  
La azabache se sonrojo, no se lo espera —No seas idiota, baja esa bata tonto. Si te miran así puedes causar problemas— lo toma de la mano y lo adentra al auto —Te comprare algo de ropa— así enciende el auto y arranca.

…****

!Konnichiwa!  
! Espero que le haya gustado!  
Esta historia salió de mi hermosa mente sexy cuando estaba comiendo y mirando anime.  
De repente me vino esto y dije: Ya se are un Fic… :D  
Y eme aquí. Hasta el otro capi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Miraba al ambarino que estaba tomando cosas de su estante, muy curiosamente. Ahora no podía creer como termino él en su casa.  
[Flash Back]  
—Kagome ¿Por qué me estas comprando ropa?— preguntaba el ambarino  
— ¿Qué no es lógico? No te dejare que estés con bata de hospital en las calles— dijo pagando a la persona que atendía la tienda.  
— ¿Eh? Muchas gracias Kagome— sonrió y luego pensó—Pero no tengo con que pagarte—  
—Lo sé. Cuando recuperes tu memoria me pagaras. No ¿sabes qué? Tu mejor forma de pagarme es que desaparezcas de mi vista ahora mismo. Ten toma la bolsa y vete ya no quiero verte mas—le entrego las bolsas  
—Pero… No tengo a donde ir— la miro con cara de preocupación  
—Eso a mí no me interesa. Nos separamos aquí— toma su bolso y sale de aquella tienda  
— ¡Gracias Kagome!— grito el ambarino, agradeciéndole por la ropa.  
La azabache solo alzo la mano. En eso para en seco. No podía dejar al ambarino a su suerte. En la ciudad hay muchos peligros. Aparte fue muy duro con él. El no tiene la culpa de sus problemas personales. Decidida da la vuelta y mira al ambarino hablando con unos extraños. Visualiza bien a las personas. No cavia duda eran ladrones. Antes que pasara algo, corre así donde estaba él y lo toma de la mando, sorprendiendo a los ladrones hasta el mismo ambarino.  
— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Kagome?— pregunto extrañado al ver a la azabache con el  
—Nada ¿No puedo tomar a mi novio de la mano?— pauso y miro a los ladrones — ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?—  
—N-No señorita. D-Discúlpenos por interrumpirlos no retiramos— salen corriendo aquellas personas dejando los solos  
— ¿Eh? N-No entiendo ¿Qué haces aquí Kagome? ¿Y porque los jóvenes se fueron? Se miraban que eran buenas personas— pregunto rascándose la cabeza  
—Esas no eran buenas personas, te querían robar tus pertenencias—  
— ¿Pertenencias?—  
—Deja de hacer preguntas y acompáñame te llevare a mi casa— este solo asintió y empezó a ser jalado por la azabache.  
[Fin de Flash Back]  
— ¿Kagome qué es lo que tienes?— pregunto alegremente.  
—No tengo nada. Lo único que quiero es darme un baño. Estoy cansada— contesto. Se levanto del sillón y se dirigió al baño.  
— ¿Baño?—  
Kagome comenzó a desnudarse mientras la bañera se llenaba. Se adentra aun estando a la mitad. Ya adentro comienza echarle aromatizantes, cuando el agua llego a la altura de su busto cerró la llave. Se estiro y empezó a dar leves masajes a sus piernas. Al terminar de dar los masajes. Cierra los ojos para seguir relajándose. Pasaron diez minutos y estaba la azabache quedándose dormida. Decidida abre los ojos para salir. Al abrirlos se encuentra con unos ojos ambarinos muy curiosos que la observaban atentamente.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto Kagome alterada tapándose sus pechos  
—Es que querías saber que era baño y vine aquí ya que la puerta estaba abierta y tú estabas en esta cosa y quería preguntarte que si esto era el baño que mencionaste— contesto  
— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí?—  
— ¿Eh? ¿Tiempo? Creo que…— miro así el techo y comenzó a pensar rascándose la cabeza —No lo sé— Sonrió  
La azabache se percato que el ambarino era como un pequeño niño. Que no comprende las situaciones. Estaba aliviada que en ese momento él no lo comprendiera. Suspira y lo mira no había ninguna mala intensión en sus ojos. Solo observaba como un niño curioso cuando quieren aprender. No le da importancia, toma una esponja y comienza a tallar su cuerpo. Al terminar de lavar sus piernas, brazos y cara, seguía su espalda. Paso su mano asía atrás con dificultad y a como pudo la tallaba. En eso el ambarino le quito el objeto y el comienza a tallar la espalda. Apenada voltea a verlo y este estaba entretenido, le causo un poco de gracia al ver su rostro de concentración.  
—Deja eso. Y pásame la toalla por favor— dijo ella tomándolo de la mano  
— ¿Toalla?— alzo su fina ceja  
—Si toalla. El objeto que está ahí— señalo la toalla blanca. El ambarino se levanto y la tomo para entregárselo a la azabache. Kagome lo tomo y un poco desidiosa de salir de la bañera mira el ambarino. Este comprendió la situación y de inmediato salió del baño para dejarla sola.  
Cuando él se retiro, ella salió de la bañera y comenzó a secar cada parte de su cuerpo, toma otro toalla y con esa seca su cabellera. Fue a su habitación para cambiarse y mira ahí al ambarino sentado en su cama. Lo ignora y saca ropa de su armario. No le da importancia y deja su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto. Se pone ropa para dormir y peina su cabello al terminar voltea con el ambarino. Este seguía en la misma posición sin cambiar su expresión de curiosidad. Toma un poco de crema a humectante y lo esparce por todo su cuerpo. Al terminar con flojera se deja caer en su cama King size.  
—Kagome— llamo el ambarino  
— ¿Si?—  
—Mi estomago está haciendo sonidos extraños—  
— ¿Sonidos extraños?— se sienta en la cama y pega su oído en el estomago del peli plata. Sonríe sabia que eran esos sonidos —No te preocupes solo tienes hambre—  
— ¿Hambre?—  
—Si solo eso— contesto se levanto de la cama y se dirigió de nuevo al armario. Se puso un pantalón y una blusa de tirantes —Iré de compras. Ya que no tengo nada en el refrigerador— se puso unas sandalias y se fue al comedor acompañada del peli plata. Tomo sus llaves y sale. Al cerrar se percato que el ambarino la seguía — ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Ahora regresare solo espérame—  
—No. Quiero ir contigo—  
—Esta bien. Pero no pidas nada— asintió con la cabeza y los dos se dirigieron al mercado.  
Estaba la azabache echando carnes, verduras, frutas y una que otra cosa en el carrito del mercado. Sesshomaru se había desaparecido desde que llegaron. No le dio importancia. Tal vez se encontraba con alguien que lo conoce y lo regrese a casa y así se desharía de él. Exhalo aliviada tan solo al imaginarlo. Solo que la voz del ambarino la regreso a la realidad.  
— ¡Kagome!— hablo aquel hombre  
— ¿Qué es lo que paso?— volteo y mira al ambarino con un carrito lleno de nieve, cereales, galletas, dulces. — ¿Qué significa esto?— pregunto señalando el carrito  
— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Un niño muy amable, me ayudo en escoger todas estas cosas. Para que lleves a casa ya que me habías dicho que no tenías nada que comer— dijo con una sonrisa inocente en cara  
—Pero esto no me sirve en nada. Todo eso, es malo para la salud—  
— ¿De verdad Kagome? Pero… Se mira muy delicioso. No parece que hagan daño—  
—Pues lo hacen. Quiero que vayas a dejar todas estas cosas en su lugar—  
—Pero… pero… pero…—  
—Pero nada y haz caso a lo que te dije—  
—Pero… pero… pero… el niño me dijo… Kagome no… quiero probarlos… por… por favor… cómpramelos… te… te prometo… que… que ¡Cuando recupere la memoria te los pagare! Pero por favor cómpramelos— puso su cara de cachorrito  
—Ya lo dije y no lo repetiré dos veces— cruzo sus brazos  
El ambarino comienza acercarse a la azabache con el rostro tapado con el flequillo. Al estar enfrente de ella, levanta el rostro y pone una cara sin expresión, que tan solo al ver sus ojos daba miedo. Kagome comenzó asustarse cuando este empieza alzar sus manos. Ella solo se cubrió la cara y empezó a reírse, abre sus ojos y el ambarino era el culpable les estaba asiendo cosquillas.  
— ¡Pa-Para ya!— dijo sin aliento por la risa  
— ¡No! ¡Quiero los dulces!— seguía asiendo cosquillas  
— Vale, vale. Llévate todos los dulces que quieres. Pe-Pero deja de hacerme cosquillas—  
Victorioso deja de hacer cosquillas y empieza a saltar. Kagome lo mira, _"Logro su cometido asiéndome cosquillas ¿Pero como supo hacerlas? Eso ya no importa. Lo que hare es que deje de saltar. La gente nos estaba mirando feo"_ —O-Oye deja de saltar la gente nos observa— dijo tomándolo del hombro y diciéndoselo en el oído  
— ¿Eh?— se paro y mira así los lados tenía razón la gente los miraba extraño — ¿Por qué nos miran así de feo?— le pregunto a las personas que estaban alrededor. Estas solo contuvieron la risa y siguieron en lo que estaban, comprando.  
—Callate y deja de hacer el ridiculo. Toma tu carro y vamonos— lo mira de lado y empiesa a caminar. El ambarino no le da importancia, el estaba feliz porque Kagome lo dejo llevarse los dulces. Pasan por un pasillo el cual a él llamo su atencion, era el pasillo de linceria de mujer. Deja su carrito y curioso empiesa a caminar en el pasillo.  
— ¡Kagome!—  
La menciona voltea averlo, abre sus ojos como platos, el ambarino estaba con mucha linceria de mujer entre sus manos y las alsaba al aire sonriente. — ¿Pero que estas asiendo?— pregunto  
—¿Eh?— parpadio varias veces y mira la linceria en sus manos —Mira Kagome, este se parece al que traes puesto— lo movia de un lado a otro  
La azabache corre deinmediatamente asía donde estaba el, le golpea la cabeza y le jala la oreja —¿Podras callarte? Eso no se dice ¡tonto! Vez ahora los hombres me miran—  
— ¿Qué tiene de malo?—  
—Tiene mucho. ahora toma tu carrito lleno de dulces y vamos a caja—  
—Si, pero por favor suelta mi oreja. Duele y mucho—  
—Lo are si ya no haces nada estúpido. Tomaras tu carro, me seguirás hasta caja, sin decir nada ¿Vale?—  
—Vale, vale. Pero suelta mi oreja, me la quitaras— dijo con una lagrima en su ojo  
Lo soltó, camino asía al carrito, para dirigirse a cajas seguida del ambarino.  
Al pagar, subieron las cosas al carro y se dirigieron a la casa de la azabache. En todo el camino el ambarino estaba callado. Cuando llegaron él le ayudo abajar las cosas y acomodarlas. Así Kagome cocino y sirvió. El ambarino tomo los palillos y lo miro extrañado. La azabache le entrega cubierto que había comprado en el mercado por emergencia. Terminaron de comer y lavaron los platos.  
Fue por su computadora portátil y continuo un trabajo que tenia pendiente. El ambarino solo observaba callado, pasaron tres horas en la misma condición. El bostezo del peli plata distrajo a la azabache y sonrió de lado.  
—Puedes descansar, yo me quedare un tiempo mas despierta, debes de estar cansado, sera mejor que…— alzo su vista y observo que se quedo dormido. Se levanta y va por una sabana para cubrirlo. Cuando termino de acostarlo correctamente le mira el rostro, se percato que era atractivo. _"Pero… ¿Qué estas pensando Kagome? Deja esas cosas y continua con el trabajo, el cual aun te queda mucho. Vale eso haré" _dio unas cuantas golpes en su hombro y continuo con su cansado trabajo.

* * *

**Hola chicas. Disculpenme por haber tardado en actualizar. Mi idea era actualizar un capitulo por dia. Solo que no contaba con la estucia de Bleach. Me obsesione tanto que olvide por completo el Fic, XD  
Gomene, Intentare actualizar por dia. Pero no prometo nada. Ya que trabajo y termino hagotada :P  
En fin. Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, lo hice mas largo para recompensar el tiempo que las hice esperar XD**

**Sayonara nos vemos en el otro Capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

— ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! —hablaba el ambarino moviéndola de un lado a otro  
— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Qué tienes?— preguntaba la azabache mas dormida que despierta  
—Ese objeto a estado asiendo ruido y ya me desespero, cállalo — señalaba el objeto que estaba en la mesa de noche  
— ¿Cual?— se sentó para ver el objeto — ¿Qué? No puede ser. ¿Por qué no me despertaste desde cuando empezó a sonar?— se levantaba desesperada, mas no podía ya que estaba enredada en las sabanas  
—No te despertaba porque quería que descansaras ya que en la noche te la pasaste despierta y aparte te mirabas muy linda dormida— dijo con una sonrisa  
— ¿Qué cosas dices? Estás loco, rápido pásame esa zapatillas— señalo las zapatillas que estaban en una caja guardadas.  
— ¿Ah?—  
—Nada, yo misma las tomare— se termino de vestir, peinar, toma su computadora portátil también las zapatillas y sale corriendo. En la salida se pone las zapatillas y con paso cuidadoso se sube al carro y arranca.  
—Disculpe la tardanza señores, pero había mucho tráfico— dijo Kagome entrando a la sala de juntas  
—No se preocupe señorita Higurashi. Ahora comience—  
—Claro— pasaron dos horas y la junta salió todo un éxito. Los prestamistas aceptaron que mas podía pedir, estaba feliz. _"Solo falto una persona, pero su ayudante fue por él, me dijo que estaba de vacaciones. Vacaciones eso es lo que ocupo una vacaciones ya estoy muy cansada de esto"_— comenzó a girar en la silla de piel —Tengo el presentimiento que algo estoy olvidando ¿Qué será?— comenzó a sonar su celular y desganada contesta  
—Bueno ¿Si que pasa Sango?—  
—Lo que pasa Kagome es que tengo aquí una persona que estaba preguntando por ti— hablo su vecina del otro lado del teléfono  
— ¿Persona preguntando?—  
—Si es joven, de tez blanca, pelo plateado y ojos ámbar—  
— ¡De inmediato voy para allá! No dejes que se valla ¿Ok?— colgó el teléfono tomo sus pertenencias y se retiro de la oficina.  
Al llegar a la casa de su vecina sango saludo y rápido busco con la vista al ambarino. Este estaba comiendo dulces tranquilamente en el sillón y viendo el televisor con tres niños.  
— ¿No te causo ningún problema?— pregunto desinteresada como si se tratase de un niño  
—No, no las causo. Todo el tiempo jugó con las gemelas—  
—Bien. ¡Oye tú! ¡Es hora de regresar a casa!— hablo con el mismo desinterés  
— ¡Kagome!— exclamo feliz. Rápido se paro del sillón y directamente abrazo a la azabache siendo no correspondido —Gracias señorita sango por dejarme jugar con sus hijas. Ahora regresare con Kagome a casa— dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro  
—De nada. Cuando quieras puedes venir—  
— ¿De verdad puedo?—pregunto con emoción  
—Claro—  
—Nos retiramos— lo tomo de la mano y lo comenzó a jalar  
—Kagome una pregunta ¿Es tu novio?—  
— ¿Qué? Si, si es mi novio— contesto secamente  
—Hacen linda pareja ¿Cuándo se casan?—  
—Ahora no tenemos pensado en eso. Si nos disculpas nos retiramos— y se fue de la casa de su vecina sango acompañada del ambarino.  
Al llegar a casa Kagome lo miraba seria —Me podrás decir ¿Qué hacías en casa de Sango?— se cruzo de brazos  
—Es que, bueno veras, yo…— paso su mano a su cabeza —quería…— lo interrumpió la azabache  
—Eso ya no me interesa. La prioridad ahora es ¿Por qué tienes la ropa sucia?—  
—Jugué con las gemelas y por eso se me ensuciaron mis ropas—  
—Iré a comprarte mas ropa. Ahora regreso— tomo sus llaves, su bolso y teléfono móvil.  
— ¡Yo también quiero ir!—  
—¡No!— hablo rápido —Tu te quedaras aquí—  
—Pero Kagome—  
—Ya te dije y no lo repetiré dos veces—  
—¿Si?— junto sus manos y puso cara de cachorrito  
—No— contesto secamente  
—Mala— inflo los mofletes  
—No me interesa— tomo sus llaves y se fue dejando a un ambarino haciendo berrinches.  
Ya era tarde cuando Kagome regreso a casa. Dejo sus pertenencias en un mueble y con unas cuantas bolsas se dirigió a la sala. Se sorprendió al ver al ambarino leyendo.  
—Mídete la ropa que te traje— deja las bolsas en el sillón y no recibió respuesta por parte del peli plata —Te dije que te midieras la ropa— le quito el libro que está leyendo tan concentradamente  
— ¡Kagome! ¡No cierres el libro!— era demasiado tarde la azabache ya lo había cerrado—Ahora tendré que buscar en que pagina me quede— cruzo sus brazos e inflo los mofletes  
—Luego lo buscaras. Ahora mídete esta ropa— le entrego las bolsas —Pero antes que te la midas. Te meterás a bañar—  
—Si lo que digas— tomo las bolsas y se dirigió al baño. Termino de ducharse y fue con la azabache para mostrarle un cambio de ropa que se había puesto hace unos momentos —Kagome ¿Qué tal me miro?— se puso enfrente de ella.  
Estaba leyendo el libro que hace unos momentos le había quitado al peli plata. Alzo su vista —Bien— contesto sin ningún interés y prosiguió en su lectura.  
Este resignado se pone otro cambio de ropa y va otra vez con Kagome y le pregunta lo mismo y ella le responde igual.  
—No me ignores— le quita el libro  
— ¡Oye tu! Dame ese libro lo estoy leyendo—  
—No te lo daré. Primera porque lo estaba leyendo primero yo. Segunda me estas ignorando y tercera me llamo Sesshomaru—  
—Mira a mi no me interesa que…— pauso —Espera ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?— se levanto del sillón sorprendida  
—Si claro, ahora me haces caso—  
—Olvida eso. Quiero que me respondas la pregunta que te acabo de hacer ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?—  
—Sesshomaru—  
—Espera. Eso es una buena señal. Si recordaste tu nombre significa que ya recuerdas otras cosas ¿No es así?—  
—No— contesto  
— ¿Qué acabas de decir? ¿No? ¡Pero si recordaste tu nombre!—  
—Kagome no estoy muy seguro que me llame Sesshomaru. Estaba leyendo y de repente esa palabra estaba en mi mente y como me gusto, ese será mi nombre— contesto sonriente  
—Bueno ese es un gran avance. Tal vez ese sea tu nombre, luego recordaras donde vives y… Sesshomaru eso es bue…— dio la vuelta para ver al ambarino el cual ya no estaba — ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Dónde estás?— pregunto buscándolo con la vista  
—Aquí— salió de la cocina comiendo galletas  
—Pero ¿Qué estas haciendo?— la azabache estaba con los brazos extendidos y con cara de incógnita  
—Comiendo galletas ¿Gustas?— se metió una a la boca y le ofreció galletas del paquete  
—No— se las arrebato — ¿Por qué estas comiendo galletas mientras yo estoy hablando contigo?— pregunto molesta  
—Porque pensé que comenzarías hablar mucho y ya tenía hambre y solo quería galletas—  
—Eres un… espero que recuperes pronto la memoria para que te vayas de mi casa— dijo molesta  
—Kagome— hablo serio  
—¿Qué quieres?—  
—Por favor ¿Me podrás dar mis galletas?—  
—¡No! ¡Quedan confiscadas!— seba molesta a su habitación dejando solo al ambarino en la sala  
—Me pregunto ¿Por qué se molesto?— saco un paquete de galletas del bolsillo del pantalón y las comenzó a comer, tomo el libro que estaba en el sillón y prosiguió su lectura.

* * *

**Bueno aquí está el tercer capítulo… espero que les haya gustado  
Gracias a las chicas que siguen mi fic, se los agradezco.  
Ayer iba a subir el capitulo, solo que llegue muy cansada del trabajo y fui directamente acostarme y me desperté hasta el día siguiente. XD  
Las dejo y nos vemos mañana**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

"_Ah pasado una semana desde que Sesshomaru llego a casa. Creo me eh acostumbre a él. Ya no hace preguntas gracias a las enciclopedias y los libros que ha leído. Es admirable que en una semana leyera la mayoría que estaba en ese mueble y para decir verdad es muy inteligente. Me sorprende como analiza las cosas y da su punto de vista, da información muy detallada, correcta y directa, sin importar contradecirse o titubear. Me gusta eso de él, me imagino que él es alguien importante. Ya que al observarlo detenidamente tiene porte y elegancia. Ahora muy ocultas pero las tiene. Y lo más interesante de él. Ja, ja, ja es que aun tiene el comportamiento infantil. Adoro que haga sus berrinches y que siempre tenga un dulce en la boca y que no falte esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. De verdad amo su sonrisa. Al llegar de mi trabajo siempre esta esa sonrisa esperándome, también meda tranquilidad tan solo al verlo. En el trabajo siempre me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? Y de pensar que esta con mi vecina Sango me da enojo. Ahora que lo menciono significa que ¿Estoy celosa? Creo que no. No debe de ser celos. ¿Yo sentir celos? Eso significa inseguridad. Yo no soy insegura. Pero solo hay una razón para esto y es…"  
_—Kagome ¿Qué es lo que pasa?— pregunto el ambarino  
— ¿Eh? Nada importante— lo seguía observando  
— ¿De verdad nada? Has estado observándome todo este tiempo. Es como si tuvieras una pregunta y la respuesta está en mi rostro. ¿De verdad no es nada importante?—  
—Ya te dije que no es nada importante—  
—Es que me da miedo tu mirada. Se ve muy pervertida. Eres una linda pervertida Kagome— dijo chupando una gran paleta  
— ¡Cállate tonto! ¡No soy ninguna pervertida! Aparte ¿De dónde sacaste esa paleta? ¿No te habías acabado los dulces ya?—  
— ¿Oh esto? Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta. La señorita Sango me los regalo por jugar con sus gemelas. Creo más bien que estos dulces fueron los que sobraron de la fiesta de cumpleaños de las gemelas. Ya que no asiste por culpa de alguien— dijo moviendo la paleta de un lado a otro  
— ¡Cállate! Yo solo te dije que no podías asistir. Pero no pensé que obedecerías—  
—Yo creo que estas celosa Kagome— dijo serio  
— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Yo? ¿Celosa por ti? ¡Jamás!—  
—Admítelo no soportas la idea que yo este con otra y…— fue interrumpido por la azabache dándole un golpe en la cabeza para callarlo — Ay, ay, ay ¿A qué viene eso Kagome? Me dolió— dijo sobándose la cabeza  
—Te dije que te callaras dos veces y no obedeciste. Aparte te estás comportando muy arrogante y me desespero tu aptitud— dijo sentándose nuevamente en su silla  
—Perdona Kagome. No era mi intención—  
—Esta bien. Ahora calla— este solo asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió comiendo su paleta.  
_"Diablos ¿Qué gráfico debo hacer? ¿Cuál será el correcto? Debo impresionar a los prestamistas y los demás empresarios ¿Cuál será la correcta?" _— ¡Que coraje!—  
El ambarino se asusto por el grito tan de repente de Kagome — ¿Qué tienes Kagome?— pregunto levantándose de la silla — ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?— dijo poniéndose a un lado de ella.  
—No sé qué gráfico es el correcto para esto— señalo su trabajo  
—Permitirme— tomo los papeles y los analizo — En mi opinión creo que el correcto sería el lineal. Ya que el tema es sobre ventas. Estas hablando del mejoramiento de la empresa al igual te puede servir ese gráfico. Y para los productos que tienen almacenados, los que salen y los que vendrán, en este caso a mi opinión el correcto sería el de círculo. Tendrás que hacer un gráfico para cada cosa. Ah y hazlos a tercera dimensión así llamaran más la atención— concluyo. Le entrego los papeles y volvió a sentarse.  
La azabache quedo boquiabierta. ¿Cómo sabia tanto de gráficos? Pero ese no era su problema. El problema era tan sencillo que Sesshomaru la resolvió. Qué vergüenza sentía para sí misma. ¿Cómo era posible que no pudiera ser algo tan sencillo? De verdad sentía vergüenza.  
—Deja de atormentarte Kagome. Tienes otros problemas en mente que se te hizo difícil este. Debe de ser la presión de querer impresionar a todos los de la junta. Que solo tienes en mente eso y lo probable es que te bloqueaste— comento  
_"Tal vez sea eso. En esa junta queda en decisión la reputación de la empresa. Pero eso no justifica en mi falta de inteligencia. Soy una tonta no sirvo para nada" _golpeo su frente con su mano.  
—Mujer entiende que no te atormentes. Aquí estaré yo para apoyarte y ayudarte. Me dio gusto saber que mi ayuda te haya servido— dijo abrazándola  
—Gracias por ayudarme— dijo —Pero dime ¿Cómo sabes eso?—  
—Pues veras. Mire algunos gráficos que tenias guardados y se me hizo fáciles comprenderlos—dijo rascándose la cabeza  
— ¡Oh! Así que ¿Husmeaste mis cosas?— dijo alzando su ceja en juego  
—Bueno yo no quería, pero me llamo la atención—  
—No te preocupes, esos gráficos son de años atrás. Son los gráficos que le ayude hacer mi padre, cuando apenas era una principiante— dijo con nostalgia —Pero eso no importa ahora. Gracias Sesshomaru— le sonrió  
—Vale. No te pongas así. Es raro verte comportándote tiernamente. Ya me acostumbre verte tu lado salvaje— dijo cruzando de brazos  
— ¿Qué dijiste?— pregunto con una venita en la frente  
—N-Nada. Prosigue con tu trabajo que se hará tarde— dijo moviendo un lado a otro sus brazos  
—De verdad que eres un tonto molesto ¿Sabes?—  
—Si pero no me hagas nada—  
Kagome solo sonrió y prosiguió con su trabajo. De verdad que era divertido discutir con Sesshomaru.  
—Kagome—  
— ¿Si?—  
— ¿Por qué vives sola?—  
—Fácil. Soy mayor de edad y me cae mal las personas—  
Sesshomaru saco un paquete de galletas del bolso del pantalón y pregunto; — ¿Por qué?—  
—Son un fastidio—  
—Entonces ¿Me odias?—  
—No te odio—  
—Pero soy una persona—  
—Pero es diferente—  
— ¿Y tus padres Kagome?—  
—Murieron— contesto rápidamente  
—Perdón—  
—No tienes que disculparte— continuo con su trabajo  
—Yo quiero recordar los míos. Saber cómo son— dijo metiendo una galleta en su boca.  
Guardo sus galletas, se levanta de la silla. Va asía donde está la azabache, llega la abraza y le da un beso en los labios y le dice; —Te amo Kagome—  
Esta automáticamente le da una cachetada — ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Eres un idiota!— reclamo. Indignada se levanta y se va a su habitación. Se tiro a la cama. Ya acostada, poso sus manos al rostro. Estaba caliente y su corazón latía a mil por hora. _"Eres un tonto Sesshomaru" _tomo la almohada y comenzó hacer corajes. En eso escucha al ambarino ingresar a la habitación.  
Sesshomaru la abraza —Discúlpame Kagome— suspira —Leí en un libro. Que a la persona que amas abrázala, bésala, dile que la amas y nunca la dejes ir. Pero al parecer falle en la cuarta parte—  
— ¿Qué estás loco? ¿En qué libro viene eso?—  
—En este— le entrega el mencionado libro  
— ¡Idiota! este es un manga— dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza con la revista  
—Oh ya veo— dijo. Sesshomaru la vuelve abrazar, se acuesta arriba de ella  
— ¿Q-Que es esto Sesshomaru?— pregunto intentando quitarse a Sesshomaru de enzima  
—Kagome ¡Te amo! Y no te dejare ir por nada en el mundo—  
— ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Déjate de juegos y para esto! ¡O si no de verdad me enojare contigo!—  
Sonrojado le dice; —Te amo Kagome. Y se perfectamente que es amor. Porque siempre cuando te veo me pongo nervioso, siento cosquillas en mi estomago y meda mucha alegría tan solo al verte. Tú eres la luz, en mi obscuridad ¡Te amo Kagome! ¡Te amo!— pausa. Toma un bocado de aire y prosigue —Te hare una pregunta ¿Tu me amas Kagome?—  
Estaba roja como tomate y responde —Por supuesto que no tonto. Suéltame y déjame ir—  
Decidido la toma del rostro, la besa y se separa — ¿Me amas Kagome?—  
—Te digo que no. Y ya suéltame— dijo forcejeando el agarre del ambarino  
Este vuelve a besarla y ella lo vuelve a negar —Entonces si no me amas. Tendré que enamorarte— dijo decidido  
Ella al no sentir la misma fuerza del agarre lo tira de la cama —Eres un estúpido pervertido—  
—Pero enamorado— concluyo — ¡Te enamorare Kagome! Lo juro que te enamorare— se levanto del piso y salió de la habitación  
—Nunca lo lograras— grito Kagome. Su corazón no se tranquilizaba. Aun estaba agitado. _"Sesshomaru eres un idiota. De verdad que eres un idiota. ¡Te odio!"_ pensó con coraje. Se tranquilizo un poco, tomo un bocado de aire. Y sonríe, posa sus dedos en los labios —Eres un tonto. De verdad que eres un tonto. Te odio por el simple hecho que me has… me has enamorado. Sin proponértelo— _ "Pero solo hay una razón para esto y es…Estoy enamorada"  
_— ¿Así que esta es la razón?— volvió a sonreír — Y el nombre de esa razón es Sesshomaru—

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Perdón por no subir el capitulo ayer. Pero ahora mi madre fue la culpable. No me dejo estar en la computadora .  
es una mala. Pero aun así la quiero demasiado 3  
Gracias a todas por leer mi Fic. De verdad que muchas gracias :D  
Buenos nos vemos en el otro capitulo**

**¡Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

"_Desde que me dijo que me amaba y que me enamoraría. Me atiende con una sonrisa en su rostro. Me hace desayuno. Al llegar a casa mi baño está listo, sin contar que me ayuda a bañarme. No me gusta que lo haga porque me siento incomoda, pero él insiste y no me queda de otra más que aceptar. También me sorprende que haga los que áceres de la casa, es extremadamente limpio. De verdad que es demasiado lindo. Nadie se había preocupado por mí, hasta cierto punto me hace sentir inútil. Y ahora en estos momentos me está ayudando a bañarme."_ Sonrió para sí misma.  
— ¿Pasa algo Kagome?— pregunto dejando de tallar la espalda de la azabache  
— ¿Qué? Am nada. Solo es que tengo hambre— mintió. _"Tengo que recompensar lo que Sesshomaru hace por mí. Pero ¿Cómo lo hare?" _paso su pulgar a sus labios para pensar.  
— ¿Segura que nada? Te pregunto porque estoy bañándome contigo y los dos estamos desnudos. Tal vez te haga sentir incomoda— sonrió de lado  
—No, no es eso— _"¿Por qué tenía que recordármelo? Ya me había olvidado de ese detalle. Ese Sesshomaru siempre de imprudente"_  
—Si no te molesta, saldré para prepararte algo de comer— se levanta de la bañera dejando su desnudez al descubierto. Kagome solo evita tener contacto visual con Sesshomaru. Él la voltea a ver por el rabillo del ojo, solo sonrió ya que lo hiso con esa intensión.

* * *

Se filtraba los rayos del sol por la ventana, culpables de que Kagome despertara. Desganada se sienta en la cama, abre los ojos y lo primero que mira es su desayuno que estaba en el mueble de enfrente. Con su vista busco el ambarino, al no encontrarlo intento levantarse para buscarlo, mas no pudo, busco al culpable y era ni más ni menos que el ambarino que la tenia abrazada de la cintura. Con cuidado desase el abrazo para no despertarlo. Al zafarse de él va hacia su desayuno aun estaba caliente, lo toma y se dirige al comedor para comérselo tranquilamente. Al terminar lavo los trastes y miro que todo estaba impecable. Vio la hora en el microondas era aun temprano. Significaba que el ambarino había madrugado Para cuando ella despertara todo estuviera limpio. Verdaderamente que era sorprendente. Tomo su teléfono celular. Tenía que recompensar al ambarino por todo lo que ha hecho sin que ella se lo pidiera. Lo bueno de ser jefa es que podía faltar cuando ella quisiera. Hace una llamada para a visar que faltaría al trabajo.  
Todo tenía que estar listo para cuando Sesshomaru despertara.  
Pasaron tres horas y el peli plata despertó. La azabache le había preparado el desayuno. Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido — ¿Qué es esto Kagome?—  
— ¿No es obvio Sesshomaru? Es tu desayuno. Come ya, porque saldremos— dijo  
— ¿A dónde iremos?—  
—Que comas—  
—Si me lo pides así— se sentó y comenzó a comer. Al terminar lavo sus platos. Y seco sus manos en su ropa.  
—Sesshomaru te he dicho que no hagas eso. Por eso esta esa toalla— señalo el objeto que estaba colgando de la estufa.  
—Lo sé pero… ¿Esa maleta?— pregunto al ver la maleta a lado de Kagome  
—Te dije que saldremos—  
— ¿A dónde?—  
—Es una sorpresa. Está todo listo acompáñame al auto para que subas la maleta—  
— ¿Por qué debo subir la maleta?—  
—Porque yo te lo estoy diciendo—  
—Pero no quiero—  
—Sesshomaru— puso su mano en forma de puño y sin más paciencia golpeo la cabeza del ambarino —No te estoy preguntando. Te he dicho ¡Que subas la maleta al auto!—  
—K-Kagome me dolió— dijo sobando su cabeza como niño chiquito  
—Sube la maleta ahora mismo o te daré otro—  
—Vale, vale. No siempre tienes que recurrir a la violencia ¿Sabes?— dijo levantando la maleta del piso y sin más ni menos sale corriendo a subir la maleta al auto.  
—Siempre provocándome dolores de cabeza. Me pregunto ¿Cómo me pude haber enamorado de este hombre? Más bien de un niño— Paso su mano al rostro para quitarse el molesto flequillo —Creo que eso sería todo— tomo las llaves del auto y se retira de la de la casa para ir al encuentro con el ambarino.  
Al salir lo primero que hace es buscar al peli plata. Estaba recargado en la puerta del auto mirando el cielo despejado. Y como siempre con un dulce en la boca.  
—Deja de comer dulces o te pondrás como vaca— dijo introduciéndose al auto.  
Sesshomaru hace lo mismo —Tu eres la culpable. Si no hubiera sido por ti no lo haría—  
Kagome enciende el auto. No sabía qué actitud tomar ante el comentario de Sesshomaru — ¿Qué acabas de decir?— poso sus manos firmemente al volante—Repítelo ¿Qué acabas de decir?—  
—Tu eres la culpable. Si no hubiera sido por ti no lo haría— la miro y comenzó hacer ruido con la paleta. El sonido del dulce chocar con los dientes  
Ahora la cara de Kagome era de ¿Es enserio tu comentario? —Yo no soy la culpable de que comas demasiados dulces— comenzó a dar reversa.  
—Lo eres. Si no me hubieras comprado los dulces aquella noche en el supermercado no tuviera esta obsesión. ¿Sabes lo difícil que me es dejar de comer dulces?—  
—Pero fuiste tú el que insistió en que te comprara los dulces—  
—Me hubieras ignorado— saca una barra de chocolate y comienza a comerla — ¿Gustas?—  
—Sesshomaru—  
— ¿Si Kagome?—  
— ¿Tu puerta tiene el seguro?—  
—No ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—  
—Pon el seguro antes que cometa una estupidez— se detuvo por la luz roja del semáforo  
— ¿Estupidez?— pregunto. Abrió los ojos como plato al comprender la intensión de la azabache. Y sin dudar pone seguro a la puerta. Termino de comer su barra de chocolate y prosiguió en comer gomitas de dulce —Kagome—  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres Sesshomaru?— pregunto sin quitar la vista del camino  
— ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?—  
—Te dije que es una sorpresa. Si te lo dijera ya no sería sorpresa—  
—Pero quiero saber. Tengo curiosidad en saber que es—  
—Guarda silencio y disfruta del viaje—  
—Pero Kagome… Está bien— como niño chiquito observo los grandes edificios de la ciudad. En todo el camino Kagome y Sesshomaru no se dirigieron la palabra. Tardaron una hora y media en llegar al objetivo de la azabache.  
— ¿En unas albercas?— pregunto Sesshomaru bajando la maleta de la cajuela.  
—Si esta es la sorpresa. Quería recompensar lo que has hecho por mí. Y por ese motivo te he traído a las albercas. Aparte que con esto se nos quitara el calor— dijo sonriente hasta el momento de ver la cara de Sesshomaru. Al parecer no le agradaba la idea — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?—pregunto ingresando al lugar— ¿No te gusto mi sorpresa?— saluda y paga las entradas —Vamos es para que te relajes Sesshomaru—  
—Lo que hago es porque agrada hacerlo. No hubieras gastado tu dinero en mi—  
—Mejor te hubiera comprado dulces. Con eso hubiera estado segura que te alegrarías— suspira — Desafortunadamente ya estamos aquí. Ya he pagado. Ahora hay que disfrutarlo. Ten ponte esto y nos vemos adentro— pasaron diez minutos y Kagome ya estaba preocupada por Sesshomaru.  
_"Me pregunto si es una buena idea que hubiera dejado Sesshomaru solo. Es probable que se pierda, este lugar es enorme. O que un niño lo llame y lo lleve a los toboganes. Capaz que se ahogué. ¿Pero qué estupidez hice? " _Termina de ponerse su traje de baño, guarda la maleta en un estante, luego pasa a las regaderas y a paso rápido se adentra a las albercas. Había poca gente en la alberca honda, al igual que las demás. Comienza a buscar a Sesshomaru con la vista. Mira adentro de las albercas para ver si estaba sumergido, pero no estaba. ¿Dónde se había metido Sesshomaru?  
—Buenos días jovencita al parecer estas perdida— dijo un joven desconocido tomándola de la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo —dime mi amor ¿Quieres compañía? Yo te la puedo dar— tomo el cabello de la azabache y lo olio.  
— ¡Suéltame! no se quien eres. Deja de molestarme o le diré al salvavidas que me estas acosando— dijo empujándolo  
—Vamos se que te quieres divertir. Lo deseas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos. Estas desesperada— la toma posesivamente del rostro —Y yo te daré esa diversión— la besa en los labios para luego morderla, asiendo que un hilo de sangre recorriera por su mentón. Se despega de ella y lame la sangre que salió del labio —Sabe muy bien tu sangre. Creo que me divertiré contigo hoy—  
— ¡S-Suéltame bastardo! ¡Me das asco!— dijo la azabache asiendo fuerza para internar zafarse del agarre del desconocido.  
—No, no lo hare tu eres mía— hiso un agarre mas posesivo —Creo que te llevare a mi departamento— la toma de la mano y comienza a jalarla.  
_"Sesshomaru… ¿Dónde estás? Por favor… Sálvame" _lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas— ¡Sesshomaru!— grito con fuerza  
— ¿Quién es Sesshomaru? Nadie vendrá a salvar…—  
Kagome abrió los ojos y observo como el hombre estaba cayendo adentro de la gran piscina. Volteo asía un lado era Sesshomaru. Él era el culpable de que aquel hombre saliera volando por los aires. Sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que lo caracterizaba. Comenzó acercarse a Kagome. La toma de los hombros y observa la herida que tenía en los labios. Con la vista busca alguna otra herida. Suspira y la abrasa con mucha posesión. Brazo correspondido por ella. Estaba asustada si Sesshomaru no hubiera llegado. ¿Qué hubiera sido de ella?  
—Gracias Sesshomaru. Gracias— dijo llorando en su pecho  
Este limpio sus lagrimas y le sonrió —Kagome—  
— ¿Si Sesshomaru?— dijo tomando la mano del peli plata  
—Por favor. Por favor. No vuelvas a dejarme solo. Me había perdido por tu culpa. Jamás me dejes solo. Tengo miedo ha perderme—  
— ¿Q-Que?— soltó la mano del ambarino para luego mirarlo a los ojos ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Golpeo a un hombre ¿Y actuaba como si nada?  
—Que no me vuelvas a dejar solo. Aparte no me gusta tu sorpresa. Me hubieras comprado dulces—  
—E-Espera ¿Qué has dicho?— dijo levantando su fina ceja  
—Que tu sorpresa no me ha gustado. Aparte ¿Qué pasa con ese vestuario?—  
— ¿Qué pasa con mi traje de baño?—  
—No me gusta que andes así. Si otro hombre te viera. Me daría celos. Comprende tu eres solo mía. Yo soy el único que te puede ver con ojos de lujuria y perversión—  
—S-Sesshomaru cállate—  
— ¿Qué pasa? No me digas ¿Te da pena?—  
—Que te calles— dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos  
—Vamos no llores. Solo te dije que tú eres mía. Quita esa cara— agarro un de sus mofletes y comenzó a jalarlos  
—Suéltame no soy tu juguete—  
—Te miras tan linda así— dijo riéndose  
— ¡Tonto!— la azabache lo abrazo fuertemente  
—Creo que es hora de irnos. Ninguno de los dos hemos disfrutado de esta salida. Estas muy sentimental— la jalo para la salida de la piscina. Había mucha gente ahí por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Sesshomaru se detiene —Kagome. Ahora te alcanzo quiero ver porque hay gente—  
— ¿No sabes porque hay gente? ¿De verdad no sabes?—  
—Eh no ¿debería saberlo?—  
—De cierto modo sí. Sabes olvídalo. No vallas a tardar. Iré por la maleta la deje en un estante guardado—  
—Si ahora te alcanzo— así la azabache prosigue caminando para ir por la maleta.  
Sesshomaru iba a seguirla cuando voltea y dejan ver al hombre que hace unos momentos había golpeado. Este miro al ambarino. Sesshomaru sonrió de lado, parecía psicópata y se despide con la mano. El joven se asusto y de inmediato salió corriendo.  
La azabache saco la maleta del estante, cambio su vestimenta y salió al encuentro de Sesshomaru. Este lo estaba esperando afuera de la regadera de las mujeres  
— ¿Qué paso en la piscina Sesshomaru? ¿Supiste porque había mucha gente?— pregunto con duda. Quería saber la respuesta de Sesshomaru. Saber porque se había quedado atrás.  
—Nada interesante. Al parecer un tonto no sabía nadar y se estaba ahogando. Al parecer por eso había gente — contesto como si nada hubiera pasado. Kagome no pregunto nada más y prosiguieron su camino de regreso a casa.  
Llegaron a casa. En todo el camino hablaban de temas triviales. Kagome se sorprendió por la actitud de Sesshomaru era como si no hubiese hecho nada. El día pasó de inmediato y ya era de noche.  
— ¡Sesshomaru ven a cenar!— hablo Kagome desde la cocina y de la nada apareció el ambarino  
—Kagome se me es raro que estés preparando comida. Usualmente estás en tu despacho o cuarto haciendo cosas del trabajo— comento Sesshomaru cuando Kagome termino de servir en el plato y sentarse.  
—Ocupo un descanso ¿No lo crees?— dijo dando un bocado a su comida  
—Si creo que lo necesitas. Aparte me debes de poner atención. Me siento muy solo cuando no estás y tengo que ir con la señorita Sango— Sesshomaru se arrepintió de haber comentado ese detalle y comenzó a comer más rápido.  
— ¿Cómo que vas con la señorita sango? ¿Qué haces en la casa de mi vecina?— pregunto Kagome dejando su cubierto a un lado del plato.  
Sesshomaru comía cada vez más rápido. Paso la comida que tenía en su boca y contesto: —Ya te lo dije me aburro estando aquí solo y cuando voy a la casa de Sango me distraigo y le ayudo a cuidar a sus hijos. Eso es lo único que hago—  
—Bueno si es lo único que haces. Te creeré— prosiguió comiendo  
—Celosa— dijo Sesshomaru entre dientes  
— ¿Que dijiste?—  
—Nada. Prosigue comiendo—  
La azabache lo miro de reojo y continuo comiendo. Al terminar de comer la azabache lavo el traste y se sentó a un lado del ambarino que estaba mirando el televisor —Oye Sesshomaru. Tengo una cosa que me inquieta—  
—Si ¿Qué es?—  
— ¿Por qué dijiste hoy en la mañana que tú eras el único que me podía ver con lujuria y perversión? ¿Y de que yo soy sola tuya? Explícate— dijo muy seria Kagome cruzada de brazos y de piernas  
—Porque… Iré con la señorita sango— se levanto de inmediato del sillón y fue a la puerta.  
—Espera ¿a dónde vas? No he terminado de hablar contigo. Aparte ya es muy tarde para que vayas a visitar a la vecina— lo había seguido hasta la puerta  
—Entonces daré la vuelta— sale de inmediato de la casa dejando sola a Kagome.  
—No me contesto mis preguntaras no puedo creer que me haya evitado—  
_"Aun me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué me he enamorado de él? Es como un niño. Pero es mi niño"_ sonrió. Iba a caminar asía su cuarto cuando es acorralada por Sesshomaru.  
—Porque te amo y quiero verte de ese modo. Si supieras lo que me imagino. Lo que te quisiera hacer. Y entiéndelo tú eres solo mía y de nadie más. No compartiré algo que yo amo con todo mi ser. Tú eres todo para mi Kagome. Te amo— le da un beso posesivo y apasionado.  
Kagome estaba como tomate. No podía quitar el rubor en su rostro. Pero como disfrutaba los besos de Sesshomaru. Siempre tenían ese sabor dulce que tanto le encanta. Esos besos eran su vicio. Correspondió el beso de Sesshomaru. Kagome como Sesshomaru tuvieron que separase por la falta del oxigeno. —Kagome si vieras tu rostro. Estas roja completamente—  
—Sesshomaru. Este no era el momento para que hicieras ese comentario. Tendré que enseñarte a quedarte callado— lo toma del rostro, lo besa y se separa —Sesshomaru. Escucha esto ¡Te amo!—El ambarino abrió sus ojos se alegro al escuchar el comentario de la azabache —Yo también te amo Kagome — la abraza, esta se recarga en su pecho. Disfrutaba oler el cabello de la azabache  
—Kagome—  
— ¿Si Sesshomaru?—  
—Quería preguntarte si…—  
— ¿Si?— separo su cabeza del pecho de Sesshomaru para verlo al rostro. Este estaba rascándose la cabeza.  
— ¿Me puedes comprar más dulces? Es que ya se me acabaron los que me dio la señorita Sango— al terminar la mira y luego le sonríe  
—Sesshomaru—  
— ¿Si?—  
—Arruinaste el momento— se separa de él y se dirige a su habitación —Iré a descansar— lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y le sonríe.  
El peli plata carga a Kagome y la lleva hasta su habitación recostándola en la cama —Que descanses — le da un beso en la frente. Iba a retirarse cuando Kagome lo detiene con la mano  
—Quiero sostener tu mano antes de dormirme—  
— ¿Eh?—  
—Que te acuestes a un lado de mi— lo jalo para que él se acostara en la cama. Sesshomaru sonríe y abraza a Kagome para así quedarse dormidos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como se podrán dar cuenta ahora lo hice más largo, para recompensar el tiempo que me tarde.  
Gracias a todas por las que siempre esperan a que actualice. Lo sé pobre de ustedes todo lo que tienen que esperar. A mí me pasa lo mismo las comprendo perfectamente.  
Y gracias por las nuevas lectoras que dedicaron su tiempo para leer mi Fic… muchas gracias de verdad.  
Y para las que salieron ya de vacaciones. Que disfruten convivir con su familia. Que se la pasen bien :3 y las que no. Mi mas verdadero pésame o como se diga XD  
Nos vemos en el otro capítulo….  
**

**¡Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Estaba la azabache preparando el desayuno del ambarino. No sabía por qué razones pero se sentía feliz ese día y lo expresaría en el desayuno. Le agradecería todo lo que ha hecho por ella. A parte, que cuando hablaron anteriormente, él había comentado que se sentía solo cuando ella se iba a trabajar y por eso se iba a la casa de su vecina Sango. De solo pensarlo se ponía celosa. Imaginar a Sesshomaru con Sango ¡No! No podía permitir que él siga viendo la vecina. Comenzó a cortar las verduras con más fuerza, comenzó a llorar por la culpa de la maldita cebolla, como odia cortar esa verdura. Pero solo lo hacía por Sesshomaru, solo por él.  
— ¡Kagome!— hablo Sesshomaru emocionado al ver a la azabache preparar el desayuno.  
Kagome se asusta por el grito del ambarino provocando que se corte con el filoso cuchillo — ¡Maldición! Me he cortado. Que descuidado de mi parte— coló el cuchillo a un lado de la tabla de cortar y abre la llave del fregadero para parar el sangrado, más no tenia éxito.  
— ¿Kagome? ¿Qué pasa?— pregunto Sesshomaru acercándose al fregadero — ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Te has cortado! — dijo al mirar el dedo de la azabache.  
— ¿No me digas? ¿De verdad? No lo había notado— comento con sarcasmo la azabache —Por favor tráeme el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Están en un mueble del baño—  
—Ahora mismo los traigo— fue a paso rápido al baño y en menos de un segundo ya se encontraba con la azabache —Aquí tienes—  
—Gracias— cierra la llave del fregadero. Pone el botiquín en la mesa y comienza a sacar el agua oxigenada, alcohol, algodón y curitas. Y comienza a tratar su herida. Después de limpiar la herida con el agua oxigenada, ahora venia el alcohol, poco dudosa pone el algodón impregnado de aquel líquido. —Arde, arde— espera que se seca y coloca un curita. Toma la botella de alcohol y la tapadera para cerrarla.  
— ¡No puede ser!— grito Sesshomaru en el oído de Kagome.  
Kagome lanza la botella de alcohol y accidentalmente le cae a los ojos — ¡Hijo de Puta!— gritó —Joder, Joder. Mis ojos arden— abre los ojos y abre toda la llave del fregadero y con la abundante agua comienza a limpiar sus ojos. Cuando sus ojos dejaron de arder cerró la llave y con una toalla seca el rostro.  
— ¿Qué te pasa Kagome?— pregunto Sesshomaru acercándose demasiado al rostro de la azabache — ¿Te despertaste de malas?— Kagome quita la toalla de su rostro y mira a Sesshomaru con los ojos rojos. — ¡Por dios Kagome! ¡Tus ojos están rojos! ¿Te drogas?— pregunto sorprendido —No sabía que te drogabas. Eso es muy malo será mejor que dejes esas cosas es muy malo para la sa…. — Le interrumpió la azabache.  
—Sesshomaru— hablo seriamente  
— ¿Sí?—  
—Por favor. Retírate de mi vista. Porque si llegas a comentar otra estupidez de verdad no creo soportar estas ganas de matarte—  
— ¿Pero ahora que hice? Yo que recuerde no te he molestado o eh comentado algo pervertido—Mejor dime ¿Por qué me gritaste en el oído?— se cruzo de brazos  
— ¿Oh? Sobre eso. Hoy no sale el capitulo del manga de Naruto— comento con lagrimas en sus ojos —Eso es horrible—  
— ¿Solo por eso gritaste? Que estupidez— seguía en la misma posición  
— ¿Disculpa? ¿Estupidez? ¡Eres una insensible Kagome! ¡Comprende el sentimiento de los demás! ¿Sabes el dolor que todos sentimos al saber que no va a salir el capítulo de nuestro manga favorito?—  
— ¿De verdad? Discúlpame por ser una insensible—Dice sin darle importancia. Desase su pose y sigue observando a Sesshomaru.  
—Kagome—  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?—  
—Limpia la cocina tienes un desastre por todos lados— comento observando el lugar.  
_"Ahora si lo mato"_ pensó Kagome.

[Treinta minutos después]

—Dime Sesshomaru ¿Ya terminaste?—  
—Si ya termine— dijo quitándose el delantal  
—Después que todo fue un desastre, no desayunamos— comento la azabache recordando lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.  
—Kagome ¿Por que tuve que limpiar tu desastre?—  
—Fácil y sencillamente. Tú fuiste el culpable de que yo haya hecho ese desastre—  
—Pero no hice nada—  
—Claro que no hiciste nada. Solo por entrar gritando en la cocina me corte y por gritar en mi oído cayo alcohol en mis ojos. En fuera de eso, no hiciste nada—  
—Que sarcástica— comento sentando aun lado de ella — ¿Qué comeremos?—  
—No lo sé— poso su dedo en el mentón para pensar  
— ¿Por qué estabas en la cocina? ¿Me estabas preparando el desayuno?— pregunto Sesshomaru  
Kagome de inmediato se sonrojo —Por supuesto que no. Yo iba prepararme mi desayuno. Para ahorrarte la molestia— _"Obviamente no que no lo voy a admitir"_  
—Que lastima. Me hubiera dado mucho gusto que me hubieras hecho desayuno. Pero es obvio de ti. Jamás arias eso— dijo cabizbaja  
—Por supuesto. Me alegra que lo tengas muy en claro— dijo con su orgullo en alto. Lo miro de reojo y vio que se deprimió —Iremos a desayunar a un buffet— se levanto del sillón —Apresúrate— se dirigió a la puerta seguida por el peli plata.

[En el Buffet]

—Kagome no sabía que en los Buffet podías comer todo lo que quisieras— comento Sesshomaru tomando los cubiertos para iniciar a comer su gran montaña de comida que tenía en el plato.  
Kagome solo asintió con la cabeza. "_Después de todo era mejor ir a un Buffet que en un restaurant ya que Sesshomaru tiene un gran apetito" _prosiguió comiendo "_Pero no me agrada la idea que Sesshomaru sea observado por las demás chicas y que esas jovencitas le tomen fotos y se tomen fotos con él. Definitivamente no lo puedo aceptar y más si él tiene sonrisita de gusto. Parece que se está divirtiendo. Se le olvido que venía conmigo. Lo bueno que me ama. Pero me las pagara. No se quedara así_" — ¿Sesshomaru ya terminaste? — pregunto Kagome.  
— ¿Terminar que cosa?—pregunto con cara de extrañado  
—De comer idiota—  
— ¡Oh si!—  
—Entonces vámonos—  
— ¡Claro!— se levanta de la mesa —Adiós chicas— y se despide energéticamente de las jovencitas que lo rodeaban. Kagome solo le sale una venita en la frente.  
Al salir del buffet, Kagome tuvo que comprarle dulces a Sesshomaru ya que se estaba quejando en todo el camino de por qué no tenía. La azabache se detiene en un semáforo ya que las luces estaban en rojo. Estaban escuchando tranquilamente música. Cuando se escucha como un carro frena en seco provocando un choque con el auto de la azabache. A Sesshomaru como Kagome se sorprendieron. Esta molesta se baja del auto sin importa que las luces ya estaban verde. El otro conductor se baja un poco asustado.  
— ¿Señorita se encuentra bien?— pregunto el joven tomándola de los hombros y observándola detenidamente para ver si no tenía ninguna lesión.  
— ¿Cómo quiere que este bien? Acaba de chocar mi auto— señalo Kagome la defensa trasera del auto.  
—Discúlpeme de verdad. Le daré el dinero que me pida— saco su billetera.  
—Lo único que quiero es el dinero para reparar la defensa del auto. No quiero mas— dijo seria Kagome. Mientras Kagome quedaba en acuerdo con el joven, Sesshomaru se baja del auto.  
—Discúlpeme la verdad señorita. Pero es que algo se me atravesó en medio camino y…— fue interrumpido por el ambarino  
— ¡Kagome!—  
— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?— pregunto Kagome volteándolo a ver.  
—Es que hay algo abajo del carro—  
— ¿Algo?— Kagome como el joven se voltearon a ver y de inmediato miraron debajo del carro de Kagome. El joven se pone de rodillas para poder alcanzar ese «Algo» que había mencionado el ambarino.  
—No cabe duda. Este es el culpable de que yo haya chocado con usted señorita— se levanta para demostrárselo a la azabache.  
— ¿Un perrito?— lo miro atentamente. Estaba sucio, era un cachorrito de la calle —Así que tú eres el culpable— menciono Kagome.  
—Que mala suerte tiene este perrito— dijo el joven pegándose el perrito en el pecho —Tan lindo que es—  
—Si pobre perro— dijo Kagome acariciando la cabeza del cachorro.  
— ¿Les gustan los animales?— pregunto el joven  
—Me encantan— dijo la azabache con una sonrisa provocando que el joven se sonrojara.  
—Si le parece puede acompañarme a mi veterinaria que no está muy lejos de aquí—  
— ¿De verdad?—  
—Claro de una vez se aclara lo del choque—  
—Entonces le sigo— dijo Kagome  
—Esta bien—  
Los dos se suben en sus autos y Sesshomaru no pregunta nada pero vuelve a subirse al auto sin decir nada únicamente saca un dulce. Al llegar a la veterinaria de ese joven los tres se adentran. El joven atiende el pequeño perrito, lo baña, lo vacuna y vitamina. Kagome y Sesshomaru solo observaban como el joven lo hacía con tanta pasión.  
—Al parecer te gusta mucho hacer esto— comento Kagome al joven  
—Si es mi vida—  
— ¿Que le pasara al perrito?— pregunto ella  
—Pues se quedara aquí hasta que le encuentre un dueño. Quisiera llevármelo a casa pero ya tengo demasiados— dijo riendo  
—Ya veo— acaricio la cabeza del cachorrito —Espero que lo encuentres— y le da un beso al pequeño perro.  
—Ah sobre del choque ¿Sabes donde lo arreglaras?—  
—No la verdad no ¿Conoces a alguien?—  
—Tengo un amigo carrocero. Tal vez el te pueda arreglar el auto. El es muy bueno en ello—  
—Entonces ahí llevare mi carro ¿Me podrías dar el numero y dirección?—  
—Ah claro. Deja voy por su tarjeta creo que la tengo en mi cartera—  
—Claro— así el joven va en busca de su cartera  
—Oye Kagome ¿Qué le pasara al perrito?— pregunto Sesshomaru  
—No lo sé. Creo que se quedara aquí hasta que le encuentren un dueño—  
— ¿Lo podemos llevar a casa?— pregunto  
—Por supuesto que no. Yo no estaré en casa y cuidar un perro es una gran responsabilidad. Y no le tengo mucha confianza a un tonto como tu—  
— ¿De verdad que me quieres? ¿Verdad?— pregunto con doble sentido Sesshomaru —Pero me gustaría llevarlo a casa. Aparte ya no me sentiré solo y ya no iría con Sango—  
El comentario de Sesshomaru dio Justo en el blanco _"Si lo miro de esa manera. Está bien. Ya no estaría preocupada de porque este con _Sango_" _—Si es para que dejes de estar en la casa de otro solo molestando. Lo puedes tener, pero si no le pones atención y no lo cuidas correctamente lo regalare ¿Entendido?—  
— ¡Sí!— dijo emocionado Sesshomaru  
—Disculpa no eh encontrado la tarjeta— hablo el joven  
— ¿De verdad? Que lastima—  
—Disculpa yo pensé que la tendría en mi cartera—  
—No te preocupes. Luego buscare el modo de encontrar un carrocero— sonrió —Sobre lo del perrito—  
— ¿Si?— pregunto quitándose su bata  
— ¿Me lo puedo llevar a casa? ¿No hay ningún problema? ¿Verdad?—  
—Por supuesto que no. Al contrario me da gusto que este pequeño tengo un hogar—  
—Ok gracias. ¿Cuánto será por lo de las vacunas, el baño y las vitaminas?—  
—No te preocupes por eso. Pero mañana tendrás que venir para desparasitarlo. Como quisiera hacerlo hoy mismo, pero el medicamento se acabo—  
—Esta bien mañana vendré— dijo tomando el perrito —Por supuesto. Que tal que después de desparasitarlo me lleva con su amigo ¿Qué le parece?—  
—Me parece perfecto ¿Mañana a primera hora?—  
—Mañana a primera hora— confirmo Kagome — Soy Kagome mucho gusto — dijo extendiendo su mano en saludo  
—Koga. El gusto es el mío—  
—Bueno tengo que irme Adiós— se despidió Kagome  
—Hasta mañana— _"Creo a ver visto esta chica pero ¿En dónde?"_ pensó Koga mientras observaba como Kagome se retiraba de la Veterinaria.  
Kagome paso al súper mercado para comprarle comida al perrito. Después de haberle comprado la comida fueron de regreso a casa.  
Sesshomaru jugaba con el perrito y Kagome solo observaba. No podía creer que por un acto de celos permitiera que Sesshomaru haya tenido un perro. Si que sus celos no tenían limite.  
—Kagome— hablo Sesshomaru  
— ¿Si?—  
—Gracias—  
— ¿Gracias?—  
—Gracias por que hayas permitido que me quedara con este perro. Ya no me sentiré solo en casa cuando vayas a trabajar—  
—Deja de decir estupideces. Espero que cuides ese perrito, ya sabes cuales son las consecuencias—  
—Claro—  
— ¿Y cómo se va a llamar?—  
—Creo que le pondré Yuuki—  
—Pero es nombre de mujer—  
—No me interesa. Se llamara Yuuki—  
—Esta bien. Por mi me da igual. Acaba que es tu perro—  
—Kagome—  
— ¿Qué quieres ahora?— pregunto alzando una ceja  
—Te amo— dijo con una sonrisa  
— ¡Eres un idiota!— Kagome se levanto del sillón — ¡Me largo a dormir! No quiero ruidos ¿Entendido?—  
—Vale, vale— dijo Sesshomaru sin darle importancia  
Kagome comenzó a caminar para su cuarto cuando el pequeño Yuuki comenzó a seguirla. Cuando la alcanzo comenzó a morder los calcetines la azabache solo se para en seco —Y tu ¿Qué quieres?— pregunto viendo al pequeño cachorro.  
—Déjala Yuuki. Ella es una amargada—  
— ¿Disculpa?— pregunto Kagome molesta  
—Que eres una amargada—  
Kagome había soportado todo el día en no golpearlo pero el ya sobre paso los limites. Y ni más ni menos, recibió varios golpes en la cabeza por parte de la azabache. —Buenas noches— dijo Kagome ya aliviada de toda su frustración.  
—Descansa— dijo Sesshomaru noqueado en el piso con varios chichones en la cabeza. Acompañado del pequeño Yuuki.

*/*-*/**-*/*-*/*-/*/**-

**Hola chicas verdaderamente mil disculpas. Sinceramente discúlpenme por tardar en actualizar.  
Solo que mi madre tiene la culpa TTnTT cuando subí un aviso en mi otro Fic tenía la idea de actualizar el día siguiente. Pero resulta que me quitaron el internet por el estúpido pago TTnTT  
Mi mama tiene toda la culpa. Le había dado el dinero para que lo pagara y lo tomo para pagar el recibo de luz. Verdaderamente que quería llorar. Y más a un porque mi USB donde guardo mis Fic se descompuso verdaderamente que quería morirme. Era más largo que este y mejor TTnTT pero trate de conseguir lo más importante que al parecer no fue la gran cosa XD  
Y peor tantito sufrir un ataque de "Cero Inspiración"  
Eso que verdaderamente es horrible D:  
Leí este fic como cinco veces & no se me venía nada a la cabeza. Pero a como pude recupere lo del anterior capitulo perdido & según el de mi momento de inspiración TTnTT  
Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo :3  
Y estoy igual que Sesshomaru sufriendo porque no salió el capitulo del manga de Naruto. Son unos insensibles. TTnTT  
Pero en fin. Leeré otro mango & seguiré viendo anime XD  
Intentare no tardar en actualizar. El lunes entro a clases & me imagino que estaré súper ocupada. Pero intentare no abandonar este Fic Y los otros XD  
A pueden unirse a mi pagina. Y Pueden preguntarme cuando actualizare. Cualquier duda que tengan yo la responderé :3 : "El link de inicio y luego esto # **pages/Cindy-Ec/490591681030403  
bueno las veo en la página :3**  
Nos vemos Adiós **


End file.
